alcatraz
by smokey blues
Summary: Inuyasha goes to prison for a crime he swears he didnt do. Kagomes heartbroken, will she turn to somethin she always said she wouldnt do? who knows R&R might be a lemon later


**Alcatraz **

**Chapter 1: ****Savin Me**

**A.N tell me if u like it alright.**

**Inuyasha **

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**  
Oh, I reach for you**

**"Kagome im sorry. I need you." Inuyasha sat on his cot as he watched the gaurds drag another fighting prisoner to solitar. 'Naraku, your gunna pay for this.'**

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**  
All I need is you**

**He slowly walked to the bars that held him in this hell hole. Inuyasha held his hand out to touch the cool iron then slowly dropped it as if it burned him from the inside out.**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**  
And oh I scream for you**

**  
Hurry I'm fallin'**

**"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a tired voice as he layed back down, "I need you. Your the only one that can help me now."**

**"Inuyasha. You have a visitor." A gaurd stated as he pushed a button in the control room to open the gate. Inuyasha walked to the main gate to be let out into the small room where he saw Miroku.**

**"Inu! how have you been? Everyones worried." Miroku said as he gave the other man a hug.**

**"Just peachy man. Is Kagome ok, does she believe that i did this to her sister, will she come see me?" Inuyasha had to stop for breath and to give Miroku time to answer.**

**Show me what it's like**

**  
To be the last one standing**

**  
And teach me wrong from right**

**  
And I'll show you what I can be  
**

**"She's Fine, and on the other two i dont know." Miroku paused a minute to let everything sink in. "She hasnt left her room since the funeral. She wont even talk to Sango."**

**Inuyasha was shocked, she always talked to Sango exspecially when she felt like this.**

**Say it for me**

**  
Say it to me**

**  
And I'll leave this life behind me**

**  
Say it if it's worth saving me**

**"Man i really did it this time right?" Inuyasha started to pace as he tried to think of a way to get outta here to save her and him.**

**"Inu. You know that Kagome loved Kikyou very much give her some time."**

**"I know but i gotta get outta here to clear my name you gunna help?" He all but whippeard to the now standing Miroku.**

**"How you gunna do that?" **

**Kagome P.O.V **

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**  
And all I see is you  
**

**Inuyasha, I dont know how you could do this to me i thought you loved us. I'm laying on my bed and i cant help but to cry. My world is gone...everything has changed. I know if everyone knew of what i do at night now they would be ashamed. I've turned into the worste thing possible. Because of you they know me as smokey in the underworld. I always said 'thats not for me' but im the best assassin for the drug lords now. Your angles wing have been clipped. **

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**  
And oh I scream for you**

**  
Come please I'm callin'**

**  
And all I need from you**

**  
Hurry I'm fallin'**

**  
**

**"BEEP BEEP BEEP"**

**Damn thing. I guess its good i was already awake huh? I havent been able to sleep well lately but now its time for work. I wish i could just find out the truth about what happend that night.**

**Flashback**

**"Kagome dont look!" Inuyasha screamed as he saw the poor girl inter the room.**

**Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. All she saw was Kikyou barely breathing in Inuyasha's arms and him covered in her blood. **

**Kagome took off running as fast as she could, not knowing what was happening to her. Not thinking she ended up on the top floor of Sesshoumaru's building. **

**"What are you doing up here?!?" A loud voice asked. Kagome turned to see who had yelled at her.**

**"Inuyasha? No go away." Kagome stated in a shaky voice. As she tried to back away she lost her balance. She was falling till she felt a hand she thought was her loves pull her back. She passed out from the pain and the fear that had envoloped her.**

**End**

**I took a fifteen minute shower as i kept replaying that memory in my mind. Why would he do that?**

**Show me what it's like**

**  
To be the last one standing**

**  
And teach me wrong from right**

**  
And I'll show you what I can be**

**Sesshoumaru is my best customer, i know you always told me to stay away from him but he pulled me in as soon as you where gone. If you where here i could quit if you showed me you still loved me i would leave him behind. I guess you meant more to me than i thought but now i have nuthin left my family is gone all thats left is Sota and i cant take care of him on my own. **

**As i pull the door shut i wish once more that you where here. I guess it was to much cause you never came. Kikyou my beloved sister payed for protecting me and Sota i just dont see why she thought you where a threat. You loved us. Or atleast i thought you did.**

**Show me what it's like**

**  
To be the last one standing**

**  
And teach me wrong from right**

**  
And I'll show you what I can be**

**  
Say it for me**

**  
Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**  
Say it if it's worth saving me **

Hurry I'm fallin'

**A.N Sorry its so short but it is my first time doin this. Tell me if you want me to go on. Im tryin to leave it open so you guys can pick who kagome ends up with. **

**Smokey **


End file.
